Un malentendido intencionado
by Vismur
Summary: Wo Fat ha robado un peso de oro, el Five-0 quiere recuperarlo. Algo de WoSte.


_Titulo: Un malentendido intencionado_

_Autor: Vismur_

_Fandom: Hawaii Five-0_

_Pareja: Wo Fat/Steve_

_Disclaimer: Lamentablemente esta serie no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos escritores, actores y directores._

_Resumen: Wo Fat ha robado un peso de oro, llevado de contrabando a Hawái, el Five-0 quiere recuperarlo. _

_Notas: ¡Mi padre tiene la culpa!, gracias a él se me ocurrió esto, gracias padre por a veces darme ideas (aunque sean raras)._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**UN MALENTENDIDO INTENCIONADO**

Steve sabía muchos idiomas, deberás, el español era uno de ellos, algo complicado de aprender porque difería en pronunciación del inglés, pero nada comparado con el francés, ese idioma era difícil de pronunciar, pero dejémonos eso de lado por el momento.

Cuando esa mañana se encontraba en la sede junto a su familia, llego una persona del museo quien reporto un robo.

Un peso de oro,

De gran valor histórico y de un tamaño razonable, hecho de varios quilates de oro, y valiendo varios miles de dólares.

Sin embargo, lo que más le impacto fue quien lo robo.

Wo Fat.

¿Por qué el hombre más buscado del mundo robo una simple moneda de oro?

Sin embargo, eso no lo descubriría hasta cuatro horas después.

Cuando la directora del museo exigió esa pieza, ya que ya había sido vendida y se requería entregarla al nuevo dueño.

Ahora con el tiempo contado, investigaron donde podría estar Wo Fat con tal pieza, al final resulto que estaba en el muelle, cosa que no debería sorprenderle, aunque esta vez, Wo Fat eligió jugar.

Tomo de rehén a Lori, quien al llegar al lugar parecía drogada, tenía una clase de peso en la pierna, y como cereza al pastel estaba en un peñasco, directo al vacio.

¡Fabuloso!

Y fue sarcasmo.

Como el equipo se había dividido, Steve se encontraba solo, y se lanzo a lo kamikaze para evitar la caída de la rubia, sosteniendo a Lori y a él del barandal, a duras penas teniendo el arma con él.

Y aquí es donde cobra importancia el idioma, porque al gran SEAL se le ocurrió decir:

- Dame ese peso – oh por Dios, si hubiera sido inteligente hubiera dicho moneda, o mercancía robada, o la reliquia, pero no, había dicho peso.

Wo Fat le miro un rato analizando la situación antes de sonreír abiertamente, mientras se acercaba a él, y sin más le dio un beso.

¡Un beso!, casi suelta a Lori por la incredulidad, ¡un beso!, ¡Wo Fat le estaba besando!, el arma cayo al vacio de la sorpresa, incluso pudo escuchar un gemido sorprendido de su carga rubia, y los gritos de Danny a lo lejos. Hasta que se acabo.

- Si querías un beso me lo hubieras pedido – susurro Wo Fat en la oreja de Steve, a quien le dieron escalofríos, mientras tanto Wo Fat dejaba algo en un bolso de sus pantalones – Feliz aniversario – el chino sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, y salió corriendo para que no le atraparan.

Ni supo cuando llegaron Chin y Danny, quienes le quitaron a Lori, mientras Danny trataba de tenerlo en la realidad nuevamente.

- ¡Steve!, ¡reacciona! – y un golpe duro y macizo llego a su mandíbula, era su imaginación o ese dolió como mil demonios.

- ¡Danny! – dijo adolorido tratando de evitar un segundo golpe.

- Yo se que no era tú culpa, pero no te quedes ahí parándote – señalando que aun seguía cercas del barandal.

- … - Steve no dijo nada debido a su vergüenza, al comprobar su bolso se encontró con el mendigo peso, el infeliz fingió oír la palabra beso en lugar de peso.

Cuando por fin pudieron llevar el peso de oro a la directora del museo, quien sonriente fue a entregarle la pieza al repartidor, y lo llevara al nuevo dueño.

Pero cuando se encontró un paquete en su casa, y que tenia el logo del museo se puso blanco.

Al abrirlo estaba el maldito peso de oro.

¿Para qué demonios Wo Fat compraría un peso de oro, lo manda a su dirección, pero antes de eso lo roba, y hace el teatro del barranco, para que al final del dia estuviera en su casa de todos modos?

Aun más importante, ¿Por qué demonios le compro un peso de oro?

¿Y cual aniversario?

Una nota cayó del paquete, que rezaba:

"_Para cuando quieras recordarme"_

Steve apretó los puños lanzando el maldito peso a donde fuera menos su vista.

- Ese hijo de…


End file.
